Raiz
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Una nueva generacion se levanta en la aldea, arrastrando consigo el peso del pasado. ¿Que les espera para poder vivir un futuro llevadero... si es que hay para ellos futuro? Yaoi,leve Humor, Drama y mas. Crossover de Naruto y Beyblade
1. Chapter 1

Declaratoria: La de siempre... ni los personajes ni las series me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Crossover, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon... si no esperan algo aburrido, o pervertido mejor no lo lean XD, que seires son? Leer para saber.

* * *

1. Nuevo ciclo 

-"Huele a sangre"…

La oscuridad era como una masa sofocante que le aplastaba la cordura, arrastraba la poca esperanza debido a la devoradora espera por tener un final inconcluso, sus ojos sumamente abiertos ante la carencia de luz, intentando divisar al menos algo más allá de sombras. Caminó sintiendo como si el corazón le palpitara en las manos, había hecho demasiada actividad física en un solo día.

Tragó saliva cuando nuevamente a sus pies se atravesó algo que le hizo tropezar. Era la quinta vez, no necesitaba agacharse a tocar para reconocer que era un cuerpo humano como las ocasiones anteriores.

-Aquí…

Elevó un poco la cabeza para dirigir el oído hacia aquella voz cada vez más cercana que le llamaba.

Sentía como el líquido que al principio supo llegaba a sus tobillos al mojar sus pies, ahora empapaba su pantalón subiendo hasta sus rodillas. Las ondas del curso que seguía aquel líquido cual corriente ligera de un río, era la que le habían guiado en la oscuridad de esa cueva, donde apenas se filtraban diminutos rayos de luz muy alto, en un lugar donde no podía alcanzarlos ni la posible salida de donde venían, pero le permitía distinguir formas.

-Aquí…

Su corazón palpitó más rápido haciendo que su presión sanguínea se acelerara a mayor ritmo, no sabía si era debido a la incertidumbre, o la energía que de aquel ser se desprendía. No era demoníaca, pero tampoco divina. Un ser nuevo a su perspectiva que no posee energía de maldad ni bondad específicamente.

-"Siempre se teme a lo desconocido"

-Pronto no lo seré para ti

El hombre paró en seco, tensando cada uno de sus músculos

-"Puedes leer mi mente"

-Puedo realizar acciones que tu mente jamás imaginaría.

Su mente entonces no debería traicionarlo, hasta saber si el ofrecimiento de esa voz sería real. Más a estas alturas, estaba sobre advertencia de la voluntad de aquel ser.

Una luz se divisó al fondo, la más blanca que aquel hombre hubiese visto jamás. Cerró los ojos mientras más grande por cercanía se hacía la luz. Exóticamente el exceso de luz le permitía ver menos que la oscuridad. El frío aumentaba como si fueran sus propios pasos que al acercarse pulsaran algún interruptor que lo generase.

A tientas supo que las paredes de la cueva se bifurcaban, tenía que elegir uno de los dos diminutos caminos que se habían reducido al grado de que apenas en pie podría pasar por el orificio, las paredes cual estómago de serpiente que han llegado a su final estaban estrechándose como si desearan aplastar a su presa.

-Aquí…

Dudó un momento. Abrió lentamente los ojos. El camino de luz era tentador, en la representación común de los humanos simbolizaría la esperanza, el salir de la cueva para poder ir hasta su aldea y luchar contra el mal que la aquejaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, la segunda opción le pareció la adecuada: la oscuridad era su única salvación. Para ser más específico aquello que se ocultaba en ella.

Tras un suspiro alargó los pasos, entrando de nuevo a ese tramo oscuro donde había escuchado la voz que hablaba en el idioma de los hombres. Su cuerpo se fue encorvando, el sendero nuevo de la cueva se estrechaba, hasta que tuvo que seguir el camino sobre sus rodillas y manos.

-Por fin… -susurró cuando tocó el borde del estrecho camino.

-No humano, esto es el principio. Baja con confianza.

Deslizando una pierna con cautela, salió del agujero, se encontraba en una gran cámara interna como si hubiera otra cueva dentro de la que acababa de sortear, entrecerró los ojos para intentar detectar alguna forma en la penumbra. El lugar era alto, nada estrecho, pudo saber cuando sus ojos comenzaron a habituarse.

-Estoy de vuelta a aceptar tu ofrecimiento-mencionó con voz segura el humano.

-Solo habrá una oportunidad de salvar a tu pueblo. Si fallas significará que perecerán por tu inutilidad.

-Será solo mi vida a cambio de millones, un precio insignificante.

-No, en realidad se trata de la salvación de tu pueblo, la vida de él y tu muerte

Apretó los puños, refrenando sus sentimientos para no reflejar en su mente la contrariedad de sus emociones. Aceptara o no, su decisión simbolizaba el destino de un pueblo entero, y quizás del mundo como lo conocía.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Muéstrame la técnica.

-La sabes ya

El hombre miró sus manos, como si fuese un fuego azul que en ellas se encendía, pero que no quemaba, en su mente se dibujaban símbolos, frases y poses específicas de sellos que se elaboraban con las manos; tan solo con su gran voluntad el ser había mandado a la mente del joven hombre la información necesaria que a cualquier humano común le tomaría años enteros comprender y aplicar, mas gracias a la intervención del ente el hombre en la cueva la tendría como algo natural y sencillo.

Los puntos de chakra en su cuerpo se encendieron en una luz tan pura y blanca como la que había visto inicialmente, una oleada de energía se extendió desde sus pies hasta la cabeza rubia, agitando cada órgano de su cuerpo. Con el despliegue de su luz personal la cueva se iluminó casi por completo.

-Por fin nos conocemos

-No humano, desde antes de que nacieras yo ya te conocía.

Lo miró detenidamente, aquel ser con la figura de algo parecido a un lobo blanco gigantesco, tal vez diez veces el tamaño del hombre adulto frente a él era sin duda un ser extraordinario digno de admirarse. A la altura de los tobillos parecían crecer unas extensiones de hielo de unos armazones rojos, como estalactitas inversas y filosas, sus patas tenían largas garras azul marino. Algunos otros picos gélidos más pequeños a lo largo de su columna, hasta media espalda, otros pocos colgando del cuello como si fuese pelo que se hubiera congelado; y las más llamativas eran un par de crestas endurecidas de hielo que estaban en la base de su espalda, donde iniciaban las patas delanteras, como si fueran alas cortadas que fueron congeladas.

Sus ojos estaban bordeados de pelo que semejaba un antifaz casi tan rojo como sus pupilas, rodeadas de blanco refulgían en una luz intensa; desde el centro de sus ojos se extendía por su frente hasta el nacimiento de las orejas una coraza parecida al oro, con una joya azul en el centro que obviamente era parte del animal y no un mineral de la tierra; la apariencia temible y a la vez magnifica de su rostro era rematada por una línea de pelo azul que surcaba desde la base de los ojos hasta la húmeda nariz oscura.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza, al hombre le pareció digno de la majestuosidad de un gobernante del mundo espiritual.

-Es verdad que es nuestra responsabilidad el daño que está haciendo al ser nuestro igual-le dijo con su terrible voz profunda- Sin embargo me temo que la prohibición de tocar a nuestros iguales y la carencia de permiso del padre celestial para eliminarle provocan que tenga que dejarte esta responsabilidad a ti. Sin embargo nosotros no podemos dar conocimientos pertenecientes al mundo espiritual, a los humanos de forma gratuita.

-Sin duda… te daré mi alma, y dejaré de vivir en este mundo para siempre. Estoy profundamente agradecido.

El ser con la forma física de lobo gigantesco asintió con la cabeza. El hombre rubio se inclinó posando su rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Es sangre…!- se levantó sobresaltado. No era un río de agua como se imaginó, y el lugar en donde estaban era una especie de lago de donde el río comenzaba. El Lobo estaba posado sobre una delgada capa flotante de hielo sobre la sangre, con su inmaculada piel blanca sin mancharse, rodeando el sur de su cuerpo con la afelpada cola larga, su cuerpo envuelto ahora de una suave capa de energía de chakra que era la fuente de luz de la cueva.

-Este es el lugar donde él trae sus trofeos.

El hombre apretó los puños apartando la vista de la pila de cadáveres humanos resguardados tras el lobo-Lo haré… juró que lo haré…-Se dio vuelta para devolver por el camino que había llegado.

Unos días antes esa misma voz lo había estado llamando en los breves lapsos en que podía dormir, cuando no estaba defendiendo su aldea; había estado solo en el umbral de la cueva sin atreverse a entrar, ni hacer la invocación que el lobo le había solicitado en sueños para que abriese la brecha entre el mundo espiritual y el de los humanos y él pudiese salir para darle el remedio a sus males.

Se dejó caer de rodillas una vez que salió. Miró al cielo con la respiración agitada. El poder provisional que le habían otorgado con el fin de que aplicara la técnica era demasiado para su cuerpo. Sonrió mirando la luna brillante a pesar del cielo oscurecido por nubes grisáceas. Sería la última vez que la viera, como fue el último atardecer el que observó ese día que entró por fin a firmar su destino final, bajo el juramento de dar su vida a cambio de millares.

-Que los dioses me perdonen…y él pueda algún día comprenderme…

Tras el lobo majestuoso apareció otra figura, con su filoso pico removió la piel que recubría el estómago de uno de los cadáveres, extrayendo tranquilamente el intestino de lo que antes fue un humano yacido en batalla

-Y dime Wolfborg… ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

-¿Estas seguro de que es correcto dudar de mi, Falborg?

Un halcón blanco que a los humanos se antojaría gigantesco, con un chakra tan misterioso como el de su congénere bien oculto.

-Aún puedo sentirlo fuera de la cueva... el macho humano que llamaste es…-susurró con su voz profunda el halcón

-Yondaime

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Iruka se preguntó seriamente si en cada generación sucedería lo mismo, incluso sonrió cuando dejó caer de nalgas al bulto de cuerdas, o lo que estaba enrollado en él, al suelo del aula de clases.

-¡Esto es un atropello! No deberías atreverte a tratar así al futuro Hokage-gritó el niño pataleando aún de la rabieta.

Iruka soportó la carcajada moviendo negativamente la cabeza, fingió el rostro serio.

-Siéntate ya en tu lugar estúpido¿Cómo puedes decir que serás el próximo Hokage si tienes las peores notas de la clase?

El muchacho de cabellera azulada se puso en pie de un salto, aun atado del torso con las gruesas cuerdas, omitiendo las carcajadas y burlas de sus compañeros.

-Esos son detalles menores… ¡además soy un excelente ninja! No hay quien me venza en la forma de utilizar mis técnicas-dijo prepotente

-Eso es verdad

-¿Por qué entonces no me das buenas notas, Iruka-sensei?

-Porque de nada te sirve ser buen ninja si siempre te escapas de clases, no haces tarea, no haces práctica de equipo ni exámenes ¡Además hiciste graffiti en el edificio principal del Hokage! … ¡siéntate Takao!- palmeó la nuca del muchacho que prepotente le daba la espalda, dando un traspié se fue de boca hacia la primer banca.

Seguramente hubiera replicado, pero guardó prudente silencio cuando al levantar la cabeza se encontró con una furiosa mirada amatista, casi rojiza.

-Largo- ordenó secamente un muchacho de cabello en dos tonos, tan pálida piel que le daba un tinte tétrico.

-Ya voy señor amargado… ¡como si me gustara estar a tu lado!

-Bueno muchachos…-suspiró Iruka serenándose, mientras veía como amablemente otro de sus alumnos favoritos, un muchacho de cabellera negra atada en una larga coleta, llevando a un cachorro de puma en la cabeza, desataba a su compañero una vez que se sentó- "Rei siempre es tan amable…espero que Takao aprenda un poco ya que se están haciendo buenos amigos" quiero que les quede claro que aún les falta mucho por aprender y…

-¿Iruka Sensei?- se escuchó tras la puerta, la voz grave era acompañada por suaves golpes de llamado, tras el consentimiento de Iruka, un hombre algo exótico entro. La mayoría aguantó la carcajada, incluso el muchacho del cabello en dos tonalidades, cuya atención era raramente robada por el mundo exterior sonrió de medio lado.

-Buenas tardes Lee-sensei - Iruka tragó saliva, mirando hacia un punto al azar para no verlo de frente.

-Veo que esta venerable aula de clases goza de la primavera de la vida en todo su esplendor- Lee sonrió enormemente, extendiendo su mano hacia los alumnos elevó el pulgar, sonrió haciendo un efecto de que sus dientes brillaran. Sendas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la nuca de todos los presentes.

-Como que a ti ya te agarro el invierno Lee-sensei-- sonrió ladino un alumno de cabello grisáceo, y aguzada mirada verde. De golpe la sonrisa de Lee desapareció, encorvó su cuerpo con un aura oscura de tristeza

-Nunca me habían dicho viejo- se irguió nuevamente con sonrisa radiante, las manos en las caderas, señaló al muchacho- ¡Mucho menos de una manera tan perspicaz, no esperaba menos del hijo del rival de mi maestro!

Sintió claramente un tic en la ceja, Boris apretó los labios para no soltar un comentario aún más mordaz cuando Iruka le clavó como advertencia la mirada.

-Dejando de lado la rivalidad con Boris solo por ser un Hatake, Lee yo desearía…

-¿Ese es el nombre del hijo de Kakashi?- Miró con intensidad a Boris, sobresaltado miró hacia otro lado, Lee ya sabía el nombre, pero le encantaba repetir lo mismo- ¡Nombre mas ocurrente no podía existir!, sin duda, digno de la primavera de…

-Perdón por la interrupción- humildemente Iruka se apretujo las manos vislumbrando otro discurso motivacional que vendría en pocos minutos. Lee tenía la mala costumbre de olvidar a veces por mucho tiempo a qué iba, al ver a los más jóvenes en la calle o las clases paraba para hablar con ellos- ¿Puedo saber la razón de tu amable presencia Lee-sensei?

Con el tiempo Lee se convirtió en un hombre enorme, le sacaba a Iruka casi tres cabezas de estatura, su masa muscular le duplicaba y aún así su aspecto no podía lucir respetable, seguía conservando su corte de cabello infantil, las cejas pobladas y las enormes pestañas. Ni siquiera había que hablar del entallado traje verde. Era casi una copia exacta de Gai, a excepción de que Lee era mucho más rápido a pesar de que tenía más músculos, era aún muy respetuoso y se dirigía de la forma más correcta que podía a las personas, conservando cierta inocencia de su juventud.

-Lamento haberle distraído de sus ocupaciones, es solo que ver a los jóvenes de Konoha me motiva-- se inclino para pedir disculpas, Iruka asintió con la cabeza-- Con esto culmino mi misión de escolta, y si me firma al calce de la página--entregó un pergamino-- podré ir a dejar al Hokage-sama el informe

Interesado Iruka leyó cada palabra del pergamino, al grado que leía su gesto pasó intriga a uno de sorpresa total

-Pero… ¿a estas alturas¡Estamos a menos de tres meses de terminar el curso!

-Lo se, pero son órdenes directas del Hokage

Iruka se rascó tras la cabeza, mirando atentamente el salón de clases.

-Bueno pues… ya veré que puedo hacer¿viene contigo?

Lee asintió tomando un gesto muy serio, casi tanto como el de Iruka.

-¿Algún prisionero de guerra?... ¿o la suegra de alguno? Porque si son chismes de lavadero les recuerdo que esta es una academia Ninja- interrumpió Boris para ocultar con su típico cinismo la desesperación de la incertidumbre, como premio recibió la tiza de Iruka en la frente.

En largos pasos Lee cruzó la distancia hasta la puerta, abriéndola se hizo a un lado.

-Puedes pasar-sonrió amablemente- bienvenido, este será tu salón de clases.

Dio un paso dejando sus pies al borde que marcaba la entrada de la puerta, miró a Iruka. El maestro tragó saliva, nervioso ante la mirada azul que parecía atravesarlo. Un frío poco común en la aldea del país de fuego se hizo presente por un instante. Los alumnos lo tomaron como el escalofrío causado por el aura pesada del muchacho en la entrada. Los adultos sabían que era por la cantidad anormalmente excesiva de chakra para alguien de su edad que el muchacho controlaba para parecer lo más común posible.

-Adelante- Iruka recompuso una amable sonrisa para el muchacho pelirrojo, que en otro paso más cruzó el marco de la puerta para ingresar al salón. Se quedó erguido calladamente, mirando fijamente hacia Iruka.

Era imposible que no llamara la atención, tan serio como apuesto, la mirada casi escalofriante de un azul glaciar. Su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado contrastaba totalmente con la capa gris y desgastada que le cubría el cuerpo desde los hombros, dejando solo libre apenas los pies. Traia a su espalda una tinaja. Llevaba el signo de la aldea de la Arena.

El maestro se sobresaltó ligeramente, mirando hacia todos lados como para buscar la respuesta de algo que se le había olvidado, se dio una palmada en la frente, firmando en su escritorio el pergamino, una vez entregado Lee se retiró tras un breve discurso sobre la fuerza de la juventud y el respeto a los profesores.

Sin mediar palabra el muchacho se colocó en pie con los brazos cruzados frente a las bancas, dejando la vista fija al frente como si viera sin mirar.

-Muchachos…- Iruka se colocó al lado del joven, posando una mano en su hombro, retirada al instante con la sola mirada del pelirrojo- este es Sabaku no Yuriy- se aclaró la garganta- con motivo de la alianza de Konoha con la Arena, se ha instaurado un sistema de intercambio estudiantil. Quizás se habrán enterado que hace poco uno de sus compañeros del salón 3-B se ha mudado a la arena para pasar su último grado y…

-¿Entonces porque no se va a ese salón?- gritó Takao cruzándose de brazos con rabieta

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con el idiota- concordó Boris seguido de un sinfín de asentimientos- aquí ya no cabe ni una de sus pestañas

Yuriy entrecerró los ojos, mirando consecutivamente a Takao y Boris. El primero se puso tan pálido que sus compañeros al lado temieron que perdería el sentido, Boris por el contrario, supo ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Basta ya! Esta es una orden de Naru… ¡del Hokage!, así que obedeceremos.

-¿Y sólo porque El lo ordena, debemos arriesgar los secretos de nuestra aldea?- dijo con su voz profunda el muchacho de cabello en dos tonos, para fortuna de un ya sudoroso Boris, el pelirrojo desvió la mirada hasta él.

-Si Kai… es decir, no malinterpretes las cosas. También uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes viajó hasta la Arena, recuerda por favor que muchos hicieron la prueba- Kai gruñó, el la había hecho y por una décima de puntuación de diferencia en la calificación el descendiente de los Hyuuga había sido el seleccionado- quienes la culminen tiene prohibido decir los secretos que aprenda en la otra aldea, esto es únicamente con el fin de acrecentar los lazos de…

-Menos discurso y más acción… ¿No ibas a enseñarnos una técnica nueva?

-¡Boris¿Cuántas veces tengo que… -El tic de Iruka era demasiado evidente, Kai sonrió

-Si no tiene solución que el pelirrojo se vaya ¿para que nos das un amplio discurso, sensei?- interrumpido irreverente Kai

-Si Iruka-sensei, ya acábala con el mal rollo, de todas formas va a estar aquí-- ni siquiera el codazo de Rei había frenado la lengua de Takao--solo tengo una duda ¿es mudo o solo idiota para no hablar?

-¡Takao!... ¡Ya cállense todos!-Iruka estaba sumamente apenado por lo sucedido, suspiró profundo pensando en el mejor castigo para sus alumnos regulares, miró al muchacho pelirrojo -Perdónalos por favor… no quiero que tengas una primer mala impresión de nuestra aldea.

-Tarde- la corta y precisa contestación del Yuriy descolocó a Iruka.

-Vaya… eres… muy sincero

-Devastadoramente franco—corrigió el pelirrojo con el que al parecer era un eterno gesto neutro. No se sabía si estaba bromeando, o lo decía con absoluta seriedad.

El pelirrojo tomó una silla vacía en la esquina del aula, preguntando con su gesto serio implícitamente dónde colocarla. Iruka sonrió como si fuera un adolescente planeando una fechoría.

-Boris ¿Qué te dijo Kakashi-sensei sobre el compañerismo?

Abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, sintiendo demasiado intenso el palpitar de su corazón. Si su padre se enteraba de su comportamiento le iría mal toda la semana con suerte, de lo contrario soportaría a Kakashi todo el mes. El peor castigo que solía dar, además de un entrenamiento en exceso duro del que terminaba arrastrándose para regresar a casa o al hospital según fuera el caso, sumaba frialdad del silencio y un ambiente tan denso que se podría cortar con cierra eléctrica.

Gruñendo corrió su silla. La primera fila era la única que únicamente tenía dos alumnos al contrario de las demás que tenían entre tres y cuatro. La razón era básica, Boris y Kai eran los que estaban sentados en ella.

Quizás eran dos de los más prometedores ninjas siendo genios de nacimiento, pero Boris solía distraerse torturando o burlándose de sus compañeros tendiendo a bajar fácilmente sus calificaciones; Kai al contrario, a pesar de ser el muchacho más popular con las niñas y su casi perfección en la realización de los ejercicios solicitados, se ensimismaba y no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera salir de su mutismo, a excepción de un muy ocupado Hokage que era al único al que solía escuchar. Como medida Iruka había decidido tenerlos lo más cerca posible para observarlos.

-Bien…retomemos la clase-Iruka se giró al pizarrón comenzando a hacer anotaciones

Boris había quedado entre un muy molesto Kai y un frío Yuriy.

-Voy a hacerte la vida muy difícil Rojo- susurró Boris

Yuriy no contesto, al contrario ignoró a Boris, se inclinó ligeramente para observar a Kai, que al instante le sostuvo la mirada retador.

-Ahora comprendo Kai, es por eso que no cabía nadie más.

-Deja de jugar y ve al punto

-El lugar disponible en esta fila era ocupado por tu ego- se irguió nuevamente mirando al frente aún serio, a pesar de las obvias palabras socarronas.

Kai apretó los puños, Boris se carcajeo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía del borrador del pizarrón como castigo de Iruka.

-"Quizás no sea tan malo que el pelirrojo haya llegado"- Miró a Kai mientras se sobaba la frente, desde que iniciaron la academia había tomado una rivalidad unidireccional hacia el muchacho de ojos amatista-"Al menos me ayudara a joderle el día al apestoso Uzumaki"

-¿Alguien quiere recordarnos lo que es el manejo del chakra?- la sonrisa de Iruka se borró, suspiró cansinamente percatándose que nadie le ponía atención, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la fila donde se había sentado el nuevo.

* * *

Continúa… Bue Zhena XD lo prometido es deuda, y se esta comenzando a saldar 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Sin más novedad la clase terminó, aunque no lo demostrara Iruka sintió satisfactorio de que Yuriy hubiese llegado después del receso de sus discipulos, así el muchacho se iba a evitar las intensas miradas de los curiosos alumnos de otros grupos y el acercamiento de las niñas inquietas y enamoradizas de Konoha al menos por un día.

-Hola- tras una nube de humo Kakashi se puso en cuclillas sobre la barda de la escuela- ¿me has mandado llamar?

-¡Hace como tres horas!- suspiró para calmar su molestia- Kakashi…

-Mi hijo- sonrió bajo la mascara al adivinar, arqueando hacia abajo una ceja, ambos suspiraron con derrota, Iruka le extendió una boleta de calificaciones

-Sinceramente no entiendo como es que un genio, más específicamente siendo tu hijo, pueda sacar estas notas, es como si lo hiciera a propósito solo para hacerme enojar

Kakashi asintió-Si, al parecer es una nueva moda¿no es así?

-¿Has mantenido contacto con los demás?- los ojos de Iruka brillaron ligeramente

-Si te refieres a Naruto…si, lo vi apenas ayer en una reunión de Jounins, al final me comentó los problemas con su chico, Sakura tiene el mismo problema con su hijo y sé de otros tantos que están con el mismo problema, así que- bajó del muro- quizás debas cambiar la modalidad de calificaciones, mientras mas baja nota saquen quiere decir que mejor desempeño tendrán

-¡Kakashi!-Iruka volteó para todos lados, cerciorándose de la soledad de la calle, le soltó un amable golpe en el hombro. Al paso del tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero si algo sabía el moreno es que Kakashi detestaba a fondo que le vieran siendo amistoso o afectuoso en público, aunque no lo dijese a viva voz.

-Era broma. Le cercenaré trozos de piel hasta que saque buenas notas-sentenció el de cabello grisáceo.

Iruka se puso pálido por el tono serio en que Kakashi lo había dicho

-¡Tu no harás algo como eso!

-Cierto, también era broma- sonrió bajo la mascara emanando cierto aire de dulzura

-"Jamás se sabe cuando habla en serio"-pensó receloso- como sea gracias por venir, pero en verdad pienso que Boris promete mucho, lamento sacarte de tus ocupaciones.

-Es tu trabajo llamarnos si algo va mal.

-¿Kakashi?- detuvo Iruka su marcha, el del sharingan se había despedido con un simple ademán- Yo… ¿sabes? Es raro verte con un hijo, sobre todo tan pequeño como los de tus discípulos-sonrió amable, Kakashi fingió pensarlo para después elevar los hombros restando importancia

-Bueno, eso suele suceder cuando los de control natal no hacen preservativos lo suficiente resistentes para cuando uno le pone mucho empeño como _misionero_ en el extranjero, tú sabes.

Iruka siendo tan reservado sintió un intenso mareo, sabiendo que Kakashi se refería a la posición sexual, no a la misión en sí en donde había conocido a aquella muchacha que hizo madre de Boris; mirando nuevamente hacia los lados, buscó específicamente cabezas de niños

-¡Modera tu lengua que te pueden escuchar por dios!

-Hace tres horas que se fueron a sus casas, si no tienes más que decir…

-¿Kakashi?- el nombrado suspiró, regresando nuevamente sus pasos- yo eh… me preguntaba…

-¿Te preguntabas o me preguntarás?

-¡No lo hagas más difícil por favor! Escucha, tu hijo solo te respeta a ti… a veces a Naruto pero el no tiene tiempo para andar hablando conmigo de cada alumno y…- Kakashi carraspeo para interrumpir a Iruka para que no diera tantas vueltas al asunto- ¿Por qué no vienes con tu hijo a cenar a mi casa?

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender no la pregunta, sino la razón.

-Bueno…-continuó Iruka- es que si tu hijo notase que tú me tienes respeto, quizás comience a hacerme caso

-¿Y mentirle será bueno?

Se sintió estúpido al permitirse siendo un adulto sonrojarse como un joven, indignado el moreno se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más.

-¿Alrededor de las seis?

Iruka paró sus largos pasos, volteando lentamente para ver si no era producto de su mente la voz que estaba aceptando, Kakashi seguía parado en el mismo lugar ladeando la cabeza como si le buscara a la espalda el rostro del maestro de la academia.

-Que sea mañana a las tres, con tu permiso

Kakashi elevó una ceja,

-"¿Cena a las tres?...a esa hora apenas si Iruka sale de la academia, en todo caso será comida, así que avisaré en casa que no nos preparen nada". Tras una nueva nube y una pequeña explosión desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Lo conoces Uzumaki?

El nombrado por apellido gruñó, detestaba que lo llamaran por el apellido de su tutor en vez de por su nombre.

-Nos está siguiendo- Continuó Boris, sin importarle la advertencia de Kai de que no quería hablar.

-¿Qué parte de _regresamos juntos _a casa _únicamente _porque _nuestros tutores _lo acordaron no es clara para ti?

Boris chasqueo la lengua, ya se esperaba que el único comentario de Kai fuera al respecto.

-Vivimos a una calle de distancia.

-¿Y el pequeño se perderá si no viene conmigo?

A veces Boris se sorprendía que Kai fuera de las pocas personas a las que no pudiera vencer cuando se ponía en la pose de burlón pesado.

-Si Naruto no hubiera insistido...

-Si Kakashi no vomitara la verborrea sobre los compañeros unidos- interrumpió Kai, Boris se mordió la lengua, sabía que Naruto había sido discípulo de Kakashi aunque ahora fuesen buenos amigos.

-Escucha Uzumaki…

-No quiero- Kai aceleró los pasos, Boris suspiró profundo para alargarlos y alcanzarlo, si no los veían llegar juntos tendrían que soportar algún otro regaño.

Kai había logrado cierta amistad con el escandaloso de la clase y su diminuto grupo de amigos, Takao solía ser muy insistente hasta que lograba lo que deseaba, y no tardo en ganarse a Kai, Rei y Max. Boris solo tenía la supuesta amistad forzada con Kai, que se limitaba a regresar juntos en silencio a casa.

-"Odio que siempre tengan que compararme con él… que Kai ya tiene amigos y tu no, que Kai no puso objeción en que regresaran juntos, que Kai sacó las mejores notas del semestre, que es el mas guapo, que es el más hábil… me tiene harto" ¿Y tú por qué demonios nos sigues?

Se paró en seco dando una vuelta tan violenta que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, no igual al pelirrojo que con su gesto neutro se limitó a detenerse para no chocar contra él. Dio un paso al lado para esquivarlo y continuar su camino.

-No te sigo a ti, insignificante.

Boris sintió claramente como la sangre se le subió desde el estómago hasta la

cabeza, obviamente iba tras de Kai.

-¡No me ignores infeliz! Más te vale que respondas qué quieres- arrojó una estrella de metal a la espalda de Yuriy, sus ojos verdes casi se desorbitan de sorpresa, el pelirrojo sin mirar atrás había dirigido la mano hacia el shuriken, ensartando el orificio central en su dedo sin salir herido, abrió el bolso de armas que llevaba en el cinturón para anexarla en el arsenal permitido para estudiantes de su grado.

Kai sonrió de medio lado al adivinar lo que había pasado ante el silencio que siguió.

-¿La casa del Hokage es la misma que sus oficinas?- Ante la pregunta Kai saltó imperceptiblemente, ni siquiera sintió en qué momento Yuriy había llegado a su lugar. El piquete inevitable de la envidia desde el día en que le conoció en la Arena se había extendido, como si fuese veneno que le corroía. Yuriy era un Ninja que bien se podía decir era perfecto.

Era demasiada rara la ocasión en que mostraba sus sentimientos, sus técnicas eran realizadas sin margen de error, y manejaba los tres tipos de técnicas ninjas casi a la perfección. Conocía más sellos que ningún otro muchacho y para colmo de males era dos años menor, por lo cual debería de estar un par de generaciones de la academia abajo, hasta donde estaba enterado si no le habían dado ni siquiera grado de Genin cuando obviamente estaba al nivel de un Chunnin era por el simple hecho de que Yuriy había pedido directamente al Kazekage permanecer en la academia. Era un genio entre genios.

Sabía que la pregunta fue lanzada al aire, no porque se la hubieran hecho a él, se limitó de todas formas a asentir con la cabeza. Elevó la mano en señal de despedida, sabiendo que Boris aún estaba mirando.

-Maldita sea… ya se, ya se, ya me iba, no tienes que echarme- el descendiente Hatake caminó malhumorado, aún con la espina de desear saber que era lo que realmente sucedía y quien era el misterioso chico que le provocaba temor aunado a escalofrío solo de verlo.

Naruto había decidido dejar el lugar de residencia del Hokage cerca de las oficinas, en una pequeña construcción detrás del edificio central como departamento. Si algo caracterizaba a el hombre rubio es que su vida era tan sencilla como la de cualquier aldeano aunque tuviera muchas mas responsabilidades.

Kai subió las escaleras hasta el primer nivel, tras cruzar un pasillo estaba en el edificio contiguo a las oficinas principales, donde residía el Hokage y su respectiva familia, compuesta solo por el muchacho y él.

-¿Naruto? Estoy en casa- Kai no recibió respuesta, gruñó sabiendo que seguramente no estaba, debido seguramente a que estaba atendiendo los asuntos de su pueblo.

-Eres muy poco respetuoso con el Hokage-sama

-Eres muy entrometido con el hijo del Hokage-sama –replicó Kai malhumorado, por un instante se había olvidado de Yuriy- además no te invité a pasar.

-Tengo órdenes de hacerlo y tú, eres un bastardo que por algo no tiene madre - dijo con su eterno gesto indiferente el pelirrojo.

Kai gruñó una respuesta ininteligible, Naruto le había prohibido desde años atrás, luego de que casi se matan teniendo solamente seis años, que volvieran a reñir gravemente, sabía que si comenzaba a pelear a palabras terminarían como de costumbre a golpes, y siempre era él quien salía más dañado.

Supuso por el equipaje que vio en la entrada al llegar y la presencia del pelirrojo que seguramente su estancia iba a ser en la casa de Naruto, por supuesto, donde Kai también vivía. Sería un largo fin de año.

Miró el calendario mientras se servía un vaso con agua, pensando en la no tan desagradable idea de marcar los días que restaban para tener la cuenta regresiva exacta de cuando se graduaran y Yuriy por fin se fuera de la aldea. Y entonces, con su protector demostrando que era Genin pediría misiones, muchas, para estar lo menos posible en el lugar que detestaba tanto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Na-ru-to… ¡Despierta ya!

Se removió malhumorado tras ese regreso forzado del sueño en que lo estaban obligando a volver a la realidad. Sintió contra su paladar la lengua pastosa, abriendo con gesto fastidiado los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves fatal- le acarició suavemente la base de los ojos, en donde se dibujaban profundas ojeras.

-En serio estúpida…hoy no quiero levantarme…así que deja de estar jodiendo-se cubrió nuevamente con las mantas hasta la cabeza dándole la espalda.

Si Naruto estuviera más despierto quizás no hubiera dicho aquello, si no hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras con tanta hosquedad seguramente Sakura se hubiera preocupado, en vez de masacrarlo a golpes para después arrastrarlo a lo largo de ese piso hospital de Konoha e incluso bajar las escaleras tomándole del cabello.

Kakashi suspiró moviendo negativamente la cabeza, sabiendo de qué se trataba seguramente todo el ruido un piso arriba, arqueo hacia abajo su única ceja visible al mirar como Sakura remataba con una patada en la retaguardia del supuesto respetable Hokage para hacerlo entrar, Naruto quedó enterrado de cara en el suelo.

-¡Y no te atrevas a tratar a una dama de esa forma nunca mas!

Kakashi desvió la mirada, echando un vistazo la cara pálida e inexpresiva de Sai, que al instante de percatarse que era observado, ofreció una dulce sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

-Este va a ser uno de Esos Días- susurró Kakashi, llevó su mano hacia atrás, sacando de su bolsillo de armas que llevaba siempre a la altura de la cadera, el último tomo de su novela favorita- "al menos el Icha Icha Paradise ofrece una irrealidad interesante… y no recibí el regaño de que llegué tarde gracias a Naruto"

Sai se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas, ladeando un poco la cabeza para intentar comprender la figura abstracta que formaba Naruto en el piso.

-Eso te pasa por dejarla insatisfecha con tu pene pequeño-sonrió nuevamente

Si Naruto estuviera un poco más conciente y sus huesos menos molidos, quizás se hubiera arrojado a Sai, salvándole así de la fuerza indómita de Sakura, pero el ex miembro de ANBU y hoy día una de las mejores manos de Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte, fue brutalmente estrellado en contra de la pared vecina de un solo puñetazo de Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró, nuevamente tendría que fungir de mediador

-"Eran tan lindos de pequeños cuando respetaban mi presencia" –guardó nuevamente su libro-Ya…esta bien. Sé que tienen ganas de saludarse pero será mejor que partamos ahora que tenemos el permiso del Hokage.

-El Hokage está ocupado besando el piso… y tiene sueño, mucho- Naruto sonrió, regresando a la realidad, se sobó la mejilla poniéndose en pie mientras se acomodaba el cabello- perdón Sakura, estaba muy cansado, no me acuerdo ni qué te dije- sonrió de forma agradable.

Si se hablaba de cambios, recordando a Naruto en su infancia y comparándolo con el actual, se llevaba la palma de oro. Sin duda era el padre soltero más codiciado de toda Konoha. No solo porque era el Hokage, se agregaba que era un hombre demasiado varonil y atractivo, tanto en su físico, como en su agradable forma de ser, no exento de un concurrente apetecible humor negro del que carecía en su niñez.

-Bueno… he de aceptar que también me he pasado- avergonzada, Sakura sacó un blanquísimo pañuelo, eliminando el diminuto rastro de sangre que se había formado en la comisura de la boca de Naruto.

Sin duda ella también se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, su cabello había crecido hasta los muslos, su cintura diminuta contrastando con las otras formas prominentes; a excepción de cuando se enfadaba solía conducirse muy femenina. Pero Naruto hacía tiempo había dejado de ser presa de sus encantos en su adolescencia no tan lejana, casi al mismo tiempo en que Sakura quedó prendada de él para toda la vida.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Naruto sonrió ladeando la cabeza, tomando suavemente la mano que se había posado en su mejilla, para segundos después hacerse hacia atrás, Sakura bajó la cabeza sonriendo, como de costumbre la había rechazado sin ser grosero- ¿Pero sabes? Creo que tu marido es el que necesita más atención que yo

Sai entró de nueva cuenta sacudiéndose el polvo de encima

-Estoy bien. ¿Para que nos citaste Naruto?

-¿Los cite?... ¿Cuándo?- comenzó a removerse, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba su ropa habitual sino un pantalón blanco que solían usar los hospitalizados- oh… ¿a que hora llegue aquí?... ¿dónde está mi agenda?- se encaminó hacia la habitación de la que recordaba haber sido arrastrado.

Kakashi sonrió sutilmente bajo la máscara, Naruto seguía siendo olvidadizo, pero era mucho más responsable. Si de algo podía jactarse, es que él fue una de esas personas que tuvo que ver en el crecimiento de los mejores hombres y mujer de Konoha.

De cero aprobados, aunque seguía siendo requerido para hacer los exámenes finales de Genin su archivo de historial pruebas había cambiado apenas a pesar de los años: un solo equipo aprobado, el número siete. A la fecha después de ese equipo, no había vuelto a tener ninguno más a su cargo, y mucho menos otros compañeros.

-Seguramente se le olvido que también ya tiene a aquel muchacho en su casa

-¿Aquel?-Incitó Kakashi a que Sai siguiera

-Lo siento, secreto de rango.

Entrecerró su único ojo visible, aborrecía sinceramente a Sai, pero no podía ser menos que cordial con alguien a quien Naruto apreciaba, además respetaba sobre todas las cosas lo que significaba la palabra compañerismo.

-Quizás deberías morir para que el secreto vaya contigo a la tumba- aunque no por ello podía dejar de aflorar su desagrado de vez en cuando. Kakashi sonrió emanando ese aire dulce a pesar de las palabras, Sai sonrió falsamente dulce por igual. Sakura suspiró.

-¡Hombres!- miró el desastre que ella misma había generado- me alegra que no hubiese nadie para ver algo-cambio de tema

-¿Temes que hubieran descubierto lo masculina que eres?-espetó Sai aún sonriendo

Sakura crujió los nudillos de una mano para controlarse, sonriendo tan falsamente como solo Sai podía hacerlo

-No, mi amor, es que Naruto es el Hokage, debemos tratarlo con respeto

-O fingir que lo hacemos frente a los demás—corrigió el de cabellos grisáceos, Sakura miró a Kakashi, cubriéndose sutilmente la boca soltó una sincera risilla concordando con su antiguo maestro, hoy compañero de equipo junto con Sai.

-Ahora si… si me hacen favor, recuérdenme para que los cite y luego díganme porque estoy aquí, en vez de estar inaugurando al otro lado del pueblo el nuevo restaurante.

-La cita fue para darnos nuevas indicaciones sobre la misión A de la arena-informó Sai, Sakura y Kakashi se miraron consternados- y estás aquí porque perdiste el sentido mientras dabas un discurso en el almacén de la armería

Sakura asintió, más tardó Naruto en caer al suelo que ella en ser llamada siendo su médico de cabecera.

-No se si me sorprende más que solo Sai sepa de una misión que se supone debemos hacer en equipo, o que tu estado físico según los exámenes sea perfecto y hayas tenido un síncope que te dejo sin sentido casi un día entero

-¿Tanto?- Naruto omitió el suave regaño implícito de Sakura, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado sobre su propio estado para no dar explicaciones, se asomó por el agujero formado por el cuerpo de Sai en la habitación donde estaban solos. Efectivamente el cielo era nocturno- Pues… es que Sai fue enviado para arreglar los últimos detalles de la misión a la Arena, ni siquiera sabía si iba a cerrarse el trato, por eso no fueron avisados. Al final Gaara aceptó- cerró los ojos cruzando los brazos, meditabundo.

-Naruto… fue un largo día y quiero irme a casa temprano para ver a mi hijo—

El rubio entrecerró los ojos sonriendo divertido

-¿Así le dices al nuevo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise? Recuerda que ese tipo de cosas no pasan en Konoha sin que me entere… sobre todo porque yo ya lo leí antes de ser publicado

-¿¡De verdad!? –El del sharingan lucía realmente ilusionado al mismo grado que sorprendido, aunque sabía que en cada tomo era Naruto el beta de Jiraya

-Por favor Kakashi- Sakura se tomó las sienes, viendo venir un fuerte dolor de cabeza- continúa Naruto… ¿de qué trata la misión?

-Yuriy está aquí--La respiración de Sai y Naruto eran las únicas que por un momento se escuchaba en la habitación-- Envié oculto a Sai, y Lee lo escoltó hasta entregarlo a Iruka-sensei. Es el chico de intercambio escolar, tomé de excusa el envío del Hyuga para que el acontecimiento pasara desapercibido para las otras aldeas -- terminó de acomodarse la ropa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación, que daba a la recepción del hospital- por eso espero total discreción.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no lo habías dicho antes?- moduló la voz la única mujer en la habitación, intentando no sonar irritada

-La pregunta correcta creo que debería ser ¿Cuál es nuestra labor al respecto?

Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente, Kakashi como de costumbre estaba siendo objetivo mientras ella se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos sumados a la presencia de Naruto.

-Le pediré a Iruka-sensei que arregle la lista de los equipos. El equipo original para nivelarlo iba a ser compuesto por Boris, Kai y Takao

Sakura asintió, sabía que su hijo de cabellos azulados iba a quedar tarde o temprano con ellos por las habilidades médicas que dominaba, ahora comprendía porque razón Naruto había pedido que quedara un lugar vacante en ese salón de clases desde inicio de año, ella había pensado que iba a formarse el primer equipo de dos personas. Max y Rei según la lista que observó en la mañana iban a ser compañeros, Naruto había movido a la perfección sus fichas sin que nadie se percatara.

- Pero ahora Boris y mi chico estarán con Yuriy- continuó Naruto, un nuevo y pesado silencio se hizo presente

Kakashi sintió como sus vísceras se removían reflejando dentro de su cuerpo lo que su rostro jamás haría. Tenía miedo de que su hijo estuviera con Kai y Yuriy. Por más genio de sangre que fuera, por más talento que ocultase, no tendría el nivel para sobrevivir entre ellos.

-Correcto- suspiró- ahora que estamos de acuerdo necesito que cuiden más que nada la vida de Yuriy- abrió la puerta- no se les olvide que es en parte hijo del Kazekage, y de su vida depende nuestra estabilidad política, estamos en situación tambaleante con las demás aldeas y no podemos perder nuestra alianza con la arena.

-¿Es por eso Naruto¿O estás permitiendo que tus sentimientos por la relación que tienes con el niño de la Arena influyan?- retó Sakura, el rubio no contestó.

-¿Quien de nosotros será el Jounin que será su maestro?-preguntó Sai siendo más objetivo con la misión, estando seguro de que eran los mejores en Konoha.

-Ninguno. Su labor es cuidarlos desde las sombras, sobre todo del maestro Jounin que les tocará- puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-¿Nos pides que los cuidemos del que les enseñara y será su guía?- Kakashi se cruzó de brazos al escuchar la pregunta de Sai

Sakura tragó saliva, imaginando la respuesta a la pregunta que seguía.

-¿Quién es el maestro que elegiste, Naruto?- indagó Kakashi, para corroborar la misma idea que Sakura tenía.

Naruto miro directamente los ojos de cada uno.

-Estoy seguro que saben quien es. Regresará justo a tiempo de la misión a la que se le envió.

Bastaron esas palabras para confirmar sus ideas. Naruto cerró la puerta tras si. Esta vez en la habitación ninguna respiración se escuchaba.

* * *

continúa... 


	3. Chapter 3

3

-Llego tarde…- se reclamó a si mismo, viendo la mesa puesta con un tazón de ramen frío, los ojos de la persona que estaba sentada le miraron entonces- 

-Naruto…

-… soy el colmo¡siempre hago lo mismo!…- dijo agitando el dedo índice regañando al aire, caminando de lado a lado en la habitación

-Naruto…

- Soy un inconciente que solo piensa en sí mismo, a estas alturas mis excusas no son creíbles.

El muchacho de cabello en dos tonos elevó elegante las cejas, esperando pacientemente a que el rubio acabara de echarse bronca. Kai ni siquiera reclamaba las ausencias, por eso Naruto se auto regañaba en compensación, había veces que lograba sacarle al muchacho una ligera sonrisa y entonces todo quedaba saldado.

-¿Naruto-san?

El hombre se sobresaltó ligeramente, volteando hacia el lado contrario donde un serio pelirrojo lo miraba atentamente. Naruto eliminó la distancia con una enorme sonrisa, otorgando un afectuoso abrazo.

-¡Bienvenido a tu nueva casa Yuriy!- le tomó de los hombros para verle el rostro, Kai viéndolo todo gruñó bajito- ¿ya has comido?- la pregunta del rubio llegó junto con el olor del delicioso ramen preparado por Kai para Naruto, que el hombre ofrecía a su invitado.

Si cualquiera viese a Yuriy bajando la cabeza negando suavemente, con esa leve sonrisa en los labios no lo hubiera creído. El acartonamiento de sus facciones había desaparecido por completo y una ligera chispa se encendió en sus intensos ojos azules.

-¿Qué significa esto Kai? Deberías mejorar un poco tus dotes de anfitrión – regañó amablemente el hombre, el nombrado elevó la vista que había clavado en el plato frío que ya no era de Naruto, sino de un contento y prepotente Yuriy que le miraba burlón, plato que el muchacho de ojos amatista se había esmerado mucho en preparar.

El tiempo de calidad era el único que le podía brindar ante la carencia de tiempo libre disponible, Naruto se comportaba alegre, afectuoso y le regañaba seriamente cuando lo necesitaba, el muchacho agradecido se esforzaba en ser lo más agradable posible que le permitía su mal temperamento, después de todo Naruto era la única persona que quería y posiblemente… solo posiblemente, pensaba el chico, la única persona que le quería a él, la mayor parte del pueblo le detestaba a excepción de las niñas que lo seguían por sus cualidades físicas.

Mucha gente no tomaba atención en que fuese un potencial ninja extraordinario, todos pensaban que sus magníficas dotes para hacer algunas técnicas a esa edad, saber prodigiosamente la teoría y manejar el chakra se debía a que era un genio, algo que le restaba mucho mérito a la realidad, sus duros entrenamientos diarios y sus incansables intentos para ser reconocido. Le bastaba si Naruto lo hiciera pero el rubio nunca se lo había dicho.

Aunque el rostro de Kai no mostrara rastro de molestia alguno y se hubiera quedado a ver como Naruto le contaba su día a Yuriy, el pelirrojo a su vez hablara animadamente como con ninguna otra persona con el portador del Kyuuby, no deseaba en absoluto estar en la mesa con el pelirrojo, mucho menos compartir a Naruto. De todas formas si lo hubiera demostrado Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Naruto…

Susurró nuevamente, el nombrado dejó de hablar para centrar su vista en las amatistas que le miraban.

-Dime hijo

Kai sonrió ligeramente, la palabra hijo en boca de Naruto era dicha de una forma tan suave a pesar de la voz tan grave que había sobrevenido con la madurez de su cuerpo que demostraba el sincero afecto que le tenía.

-Dentro de un poco Iruka-sensei nos llevará a hacer un nuevo programa de estudios al aire libre- informó innecesariamente, Naruto ya estaría seguramente enterado.

-Si él no lo aprobase no sería instaurado- hizo Yuriy evidente la acción, Kai le dio una mirada mortal. Yuriy sabía que Kai estaba celoso.

-Bueno…el primer mes le dará oportunidad a Yuriy de acostumbrarse a la academia, luego les dará tiempo de conocerse más a fondo a todos ya que estarán el próximo mes en práctica de supervivencia, les servirá como entrenamiento para cuando se conviertan en Genios.

Naruto removió alegremente la pasta acuosa en su plato, se había servido el resto que encontró en la olla, sorbiendo sonoramente tras un gemidito placentero al sentir su platillo favorito en la boca. 

Kai y Yuriy se miraban fijamente. El reto comenzaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué hora es esta de llegar Kakashi?

El nombrado terminó de cerrar la puerta, rascando la parte trasera de su cabello cerró el único ojo visible como si estuviera feliz.

-¿Podrás disculparme? Tuve bastante trabajo, después me encontré a una anciana que necesitaba de mi ayuda y…

-¡Sabías que te tocaba preparar la cena y te retrasaste a propósito!- interrumpió tajantemente la voz- La señora que prepara la comida no vino hoy por eso, te olvidaste de hacer las compras ayer y me muero de hambre- azotó el plato vacío en la mesa-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Kakashi?

Inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente miró en la cocina a lo lejos la silueta, ni siquiera había acabado de entrar cuando le gritaban a viva voz y desde un cuarto lejano.

-Podrías empezar a variar y llamarme papá de vez en cuando

-¡Ni de joda!- gritó más enfurruñado Boris- ¿Qué tipo de padre deja sin comer a su hijo dos días?

-Todo buen ninja, para que el hijito sea fuerte y útil por sí mismo como su padre- bromeó Kakashi con su voz seria. Boris sintió punzante la vena de la frente

Apretó más sus brazos cruzados cuando se azotó emberrinchado en la silla, estirando las piernas para subirlas en la otra silla que tenía enfrente de él mirando a su padre que se quitó el chaleco, dejando su bolso de armas sobre la mesa. A Kakashi solo se le podía amar si se le odiaba a la vez amablemente. 

Boris pensaba que si Kakashi se ocupaba de él era únicamente por cumplir con encargarse de la responsabilidad de un error de cálculo cometido, en eso se basaba la rebeldía y el mal carácter como un mensaje implícito de reclamo.

El movimiento de su padre lo sacó de sus abatidos pensamientos. Tranquilamente Kakashi sacó de la alacena un vaso de sopa instantánea, lo llenó con agua del grifo fría y lo puso frente a Boris, sentándose después frente a él.

-Listo ¿a que soy un padre genial?- sonrió bajo la máscara poniendo su ojito cerrado feliz- Te alimento sanamente- sacó de su ropa una manzana roja de mediano tamaño, la limpió frotándola contra su ropa poniéndola frente a su hijo como el supuesto postre. La ceja de Boris se encrespó, terminó cerrando los ojos para soltar un gran suspiro

-Eres un caso perdido- tomando la sopa dura, fría, Boris rascó, picó con el palillo hasta que se suavizó y comenzó a tragarla. Sabiendo que con eso irritaría más a Boris, pero siendo inevitablemente tentador, Kakashi sacó su tomo del Icha Icha Paradise. Boris gruñó sonoramente, tomando su vaso de ramen se dirigió a su habitación, azotando la puerta al estar dentro.

Kakashi ni parpadeó.

Tiró perezosamente el futon en el piso, sin extenderlo de forma correcta se recostó sobre él para seguir comiendo. Miró la cama de Kakashi perfectamente tendida.

-"No se porque no compró otro apartamento más grande cuando me trajo con él para darme mi propia habitación"- se sentó en la cama con un gesto de tristeza que solo se permitía tener cuando estaba solo- "o al menos me obsequio con alguien que me diera un lugar en su casa luego de sacarme de la cuna"- tomó la foto del buró, donde Kakashi cargaba alegremente a Boris, se mordió el labio, meditando si es que realmente al crecer se había convertido en una molestia tan grande como para no merecer afecto sincero.

Su historia de la lactancia había sido narrada en breves palabras por el propio Kakashi para él en su infancia, no le ocultó que fue producto de una aventura con una extranjera de la que luego ni el nombre se acordaba, que conoció terminando una misión, tampoco que meses después ella visitó Konoha pagando una misión inventada tipo B pidiendo que Kakashi la cumpliera y que sin más cuando llegó a la cuidad extranjera le entregó al niño en pañales. 

Le cuido a su manera dejándolo en manos de cuidadores en las largas ausencias; a veces con asistencia de su equipo o Iruka, ni siquiera la presencia de un niño en su vida le impidió seguir con su perezosa vida fuera del campo de batalla. 

Para borrarse cualquier pensamiento Boris tomó un libro al azar volviéndose a recostar en su futon para leerlo.

-Mañana iremos a cenar con Iruka—entró Kakashi, dejó su novela en la mesa de la habitación, sentándose en flor de loto en el suelo frente a Boris

-¿Es broma!- espetó mordiendo su manzana sin mirarlo

-Muy en serio- se asomó a la lectura de su hijo, desde ese instante supo que su padre husmearía en los alrededores, lo haría enfadar con su pasividad mezclada con hilaridad metiéndose en sus asuntos durante el resto de la noche y el día siguiente hasta que aceptara por voluntad forzada.

-Me castigaras si no voy de todas maneras- dijo a modo de aceptación

-Has dado en el clavo- le palmeó la cabeza suavemente- había planeado días pesados en tu vida y entrenamiento exhaustivo-le rascó tras la oreja

-No soy una de tus perrunas invocaciones- desvió la mirada sin quitarle la mano, aunque era un tipo de cariño que se hacía a un animal y sabía que era para molestarlo irónicamente no le resultaba desagradable el contacto.

-Tienes razón, los perros suelen ser más agradables y agradecidos- puso su ojo feliz

-No sabes que tan harto me tienes- le palmeó la mano para apartarlo levantándose furioso- Estoy deseoso de ser Genin y ganar mi propio dinero para largarme de una vez de esta pocilga.

Una vez que Boris salió Kakashi se permitió un rostro de tristeza. Tenía miedo de ser querido. Siendo un Ninja podía morir en cualquier momento y sabía que tan dolorosa podía ser una pérdida cuando había sincero afecto. Además a la fecha en cierto grado sentía la huída de Sasuke hacia Orochimaru como un fracaso personal al no poder guiarlo debidamente. Si educaba a Boris para que lo detestara era únicamente con el afán de proteger el corazón de su hijo de ser herido con la perdida.

Tomó la fotografía de él mismo con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

Lo que Kakashi le ocultó de la historia de su vida a Boris es que cuando iba a regresarle la criatura a su madre el bebé le tomó firmemente el dedo viéndolo con sus intensos ojos verdes tan fijamente para después sonreírle, que Kakashi se derritió internamente y no lo soltó nunca más, evitando que la mujer matara al bebé para llevarse a la tumba tras su suicidio limpiando lo que en su pueblo se consideraba un pecado: un hijo fuera de matrimonio. Ni siquiera había pisado Konoha, le bastó el viaje de regresó con el niño para quedar prendado de él para toda la vida. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el país del fuego hay una hora del día en que el crepúsculo hace que las montañas lejanas parezcan arder a la luz naranja de los últimos rayos de sol, para los oriundos no es anormal, pero cualquier visitante siente como una pesada oleada de calor comienza a ser tan sofocante como si el día quisiese llevarse los últimos suspiros de los entes vivos consigo a manera de ofrenda ante la luz que ha otorgado.

Él lo sabe, lo siente a pesar de que nació ahí. Sin importar que tan bastos sean los bosques circundantes para él hay un vacío insondable. 

Al grado en que el sol se oculta su sombra se acrecienta, colándose por la gran puerta antes que su propio cuerpo. Mira el vacío de materia de su sombra, que va desapareciendo tras el manto de oscuridad que envuelve a esa parte del mundo la noche.

No importa cuantas horas pasen, podría mirar de forma inalterable, apacible, cada parte de esa oscuridad que le es más cálida que la luz. Porque le recuerda más a si mismo.

Siente la tierra deshacerse en aún más diminutas partículas bajo sus pies a cada paso, a esas horas es raro el sonido que disturbe la paz de su aldea. Los guardianes de la puerta se desemperezan al sentir una presencia cercana, para después terminar intentando adherir sus cuerpos a las paredes al ver a ese hombre que se acerca.

Pero a Sasuke no le importa, con sus profundos ojos tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno pero sin estrellas que le iluminen, deambula traspasando la puerta, mira el panorama creyéndose una vez más inmerecido el retorno, como cada vez que sus pasos lo traen de regreso tras una misión. 

Al inicio sus ojos desplegaban odio y revuelta en representación de las lágrimas ahogadas, sin embargo sus tristezas han aprendido a callarse volviéndose inaudibles casi hasta para sí mismo y su mirada apacible obsequia la impresión de soledad y pérdida como si también intentara apoderarse de las personas ajenas a él. 

Por eso le temen, por eso le agrada ser temido para que dejen su soledad intacta.

-Por fin regresas.

Aunque siempre existe la excepción que rompe la regla. Y ese que siempre le busca, que le espera, lo recibe con la eterna sonrisa retadora, los ojos repletos de ayer.

-¿Es que no tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestarme con tu presencia apenas llegó, dobe?

Naruto sonríe negando con la cabeza, sigue retando en forma burlona, con esa mirada pura como en la infancia que ni siquiera el dolor o el tiempo conseguirá borrar del todo. Como si fuera una remembranza de su más tierna indolencia de su vida infantil, Sasuke gira groseramente el rostro hacia el lugar contrario del que se convirtió en su mejor rival, tanto como su mejor amigo.

En su recorrido al lado de Naruto, Sasuke intenta no ficharlo mentalmente con la envidia combinada con afecto que le provoca su sola existencia, nunca se arrepintió de los errores del pasado, solo evolucionó de la forma en que la selección natural obliga a las personas a cambiar para seguir persistiendo en su existencia, después de todo Naruto nunca fue mayor amenaza para su vida, solo para el estilo en que la llevaba.

El entendimiento mudo había sido para Sasuke aquello que le permitió sin vergüenza a mirar el pasado para afrontar los errores y regresar a Konoha sin la cabeza agachada. 

-"Aunque al final el silencio no me permita dormir"

La compañía fiel a su lado era la que le había hecho resurgir porque era el único que no lo obligaba con actitudes o palabras a reparar el daño hecho, sino con el reto constante de lucha de superación lo obligaba a cuestionarse, calmar su angustia y seguir con su camino, amansando su lado que deseaba y no podía olvidar.

-Como de costumbre- inicio la conversación Naruto para no romper el protocolo entre ellos- trajiste la misión casi tan intacta como tu- le dijo observándolo de pies a cabeza, Sasuke no tenía ni siquiera polvo ensuciando de más su ropa. El rubio golpeó en su mano el pergamino en buenas condiciones que había sido hurtado y vendido a un absurdo costo para el contenido importante que poseía.

-¿Esperabas menos?- preguntó prepotente clavándole sus oscuros ojos.

-De hecho es el problema, el esperar más de ti, tardaste mucho en una simple misión B

Sasuke crujió las quijadas para no darle un cabezazo al supuestamente respetable Hokage

-Debe ser triste ser tan tonto que ni siquiera sabes qué labores hacer para tener tanto libre en un puesto como el tuyo

-Para nada, mira que hay que ser avispado para poner a hacer a otros tu trabajo y tu pasearte con los amigos

Naruto se carcajeo de su propia broma, Sasuke giró el rostro para que no se percatara de su muy leve sonrisa. Llegaron a la calle que se bifurcaba obligando a tomar a cada uno su camino de vuelta a casa

-Mañana te daré el pago por tu misión- Sasuke asintió a las palabras dándole la espalda para continuar por su lado- y… hablaremos…-continuó Naruto con cierta indecisión en la voz que le hizo bajar el ritmo del paso a Sasuke- … sobre el hecho de que en un par de meses te asignaré a tu nuevo equipo de Geninis cuando se gradúen- se giró para comenzar a correr como alma escapando del demonio.

Si el Uchiha no fuera un hombre serio seguramente hubiera perseguido a Naruto por todos los techos de Konoha para detener su huída y a costo de golpes hacer que se retractara de su decisión, al contrario comportándose como un maduro hombre respetable, omitiendo el hecho de que había arrojado su espada que terminó empotrada en la pared cercana con un mechón de cabello rubio, suspiró profundamente, acomodó la cinta de su pantalón y se dirigió majestuosamente a paso lento a su merecido descanso en su muy solitaria casa.

-Ya arreglaré cuentas con ese usuratonkachi

* * *

Continúa 


End file.
